


Come Here Often?

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Series: Q&A [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: Liam’s sitting at the hotel bar, idly poking at the ice cubes in his drink with the stirrer, when someone jostles his elbow and he has to grab at the glass to keep it from spilling.“Oh crap! I am so sorry,” the guy who just bumped into him says. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”(Or, the one where they pretend to be strangers.)





	Come Here Often?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Critical Kink meme: "Travis and Liam like to play this game where they pretend to meet as strangers at a bar and Travis picks up Liam, takes him home and fucks him within an inch of his life." Thanks, prompter! 
> 
> For the sake of my SSC soul, I will say that they had a safeword and boundaries worked out beforehand even though it never comes up in the story itself. Okay? Okay.

Liam’s sitting at the hotel bar, idly poking at the ice cubes in his drink with the stirrer, when someone jostles his elbow and he has to grab at the glass to keep it from spilling.  
  
“Oh crap! I am so sorry,” the guy who just bumped into him says. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”  
  
Liam looks up at the man, getting a view of a lot of tall muscled chest topped by a handsome bearded face.  
  
“No problem, man,” Liam says, waving a hand dismissively. “Happens to all of us.”  
  
“Let me buy you another one to make up for it,” the man says, leaning a little closer to Liam.  
  
Liam starts to protest but the man waves it away with a large hand. “Least I can do. Besides, you look like you need another one.”  
  
The man returns with their drinks -- whiskey for Liam, a beer whose label Liam can’t make out for the stranger -- sets them down, and holds out his hand to Liam. “I’m Travis, by the way.”  
  
“Liam,” Liam says, offering his own, pretending he doesn’t feel a spark between them as they touch. _You’re not the kind of guy who gets picked up by strangers in bars, let alone one who picks one up,_ he tells himself. “Thanks for the drink.”  
  
“No problem,” Travis says, sitting down next to Liam. “So, what brings you out  tonight?”  
  
“Just got into town on business. Figured I’d have a drink and unwind before tomorrow,” Liam says.  
  
“Are you in town for the convention, too?” Travis asks.  
  
Liam nods and takes a sip of his drink.  
  
“What a coincidence!” Travis booms genially, and claps Liam on the shoulder.  
  
Liam can’t help but smile. “Always nice to meet a fellow professional.”  
  
Travis smiles back, and as they look at each other, Liam feels another surge of electricity between them that he firmly tamps down. _The guy’s just being friendly,_ he tells himself. _And if you read this situation wrong and he shoots you down, odds are you’ll end up being at a panel with him in the morning and wouldn’t that be awkward?_ He takes another sip of his drink while casting around in his memory for a suitably benign topic, and says “Is this your first time, uh, your first time here at the convention?”  
  
“Nah, I’m here almost every year,” Travis says, and the two of them make small talk for a while. Travis seems to keep finding reasons to casually touch Liam -- a fistbump here, a pat on the arm there, a brush of fingers when passing him another drink -- and after a while Liam starts to find reasons to do so to Travis as well. _But nothing more than this is happening,_ Liam sternly reminds himself. _He’s a friendly guy. I bet he’s friendly like this with everyone._  
  
“You know what sucks, though?” Travis says.  
  
“Hm?” Liam asks.  
  
“I love coming to these conventions once they get started, but it’s such a drag to be here alone,” Travis says in a low rumble.  
  
Liam takes a drink to steady himself. “Yeah, it can suck to be here by yourself,” he says, trying to sound casual.  
  
“Are you here with anyone?” Travis asks.  
  
“Me? No,” Liam says, and begins fidgeting with the stirrer from his drink again in an attempt to distract himself from the thoughts he’s having.  
  
Travis places a hand over Liam’s. “Would you like to be?”  
  
Liam looks up at Travis, thinking _he’s got to be kidding_ or _well, this is a really nice dream that I’m certain to wake up from any second now,_ but sees only a sincere question in the other man’s eyes.  
  
Mistaking Liam’s hesitation for rejection, Travis pulls away, saying, “Hey, I apparently misread things, I can just…”  
  
“No. I mean, no, you didn’t misread it. And yes, I’d like to be with someone. If the someone is you,” Liam says quickly before his courage deserts him.  
  
Travis eagerly gets up from the table and grasps Liam by the arm to pull him up as well, using the contact as an excuse to pull Liam closer. “My room’s on the fourth floor,” he murmurs into Liam’s ear. “Shall we?”  
  
Liam laughs quietly. “I thought you’d never ask.”  
  
When they get into the elevator, Liam suddenly thinks _What am I doing?_ and briefly considers bailing out. But then Travis places his hand on Liam’s back and holds it there, a quiet touch, not attracting the attention of anyone else riding up with them, and Liam realizes that no, he doesn’t want to leave until he’s found out just what those hands could do to him. With him. On him. He’s so lost in his train of possible prepositions and propositions that he barely hears the elevator ding for the fourth floor, and Travis has to gently propel him off.  
  
“Hey,” Travis says, as they walk towards his room. “You okay? You seemed a little lost in thought there.”  
  
Liam laughs and scrubs a hand over his face. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just don’t normally get picked up in bars by hot guys, you know? Got a little distracted by thinking about what could happen.”  
  
Travis smiles. “Well, it is a crying shame that more people aren’t taking you home on the regular, but I have to admit that I’m more interested in what you were thinking. Shall we go inside and discuss it further?” he says as he unlocks the hotel room door and gestures inside.  
  
As soon as they walk through the door, all of the electricity that has been passing between them all evening coalesces into a single bolt of lightning, and they’re tangled up in each other and kissing fiercely before the door even fully closes. Liam clings to Travis as if Travis will vanish if he lets go; Travis’s hands slide up Liam’s back and twine in his hair. Liam moans quietly into Travis’s mouth, and Travis tugs a little harder on Liam’s hair and nips at Liam’s lower lip until Liam moans again.  
  
Travis pulls back a little. “Like that, huh?” he says breathlessly, tugging at Liam’s hair again.  
  
“Yeah,” Liam breathes.  
  
Travis responds by yanking Liam’s head back and kissing him again while tightening his fingers in Liam’s hair until it’s almost painful. Liam shudders against Travis, and Travis responds by grinding back against Liam, pressing him into the wall, pinning him in place as they kiss and nip and bite at each others’ mouths and lips and necks.  
  
Travis finally stops kissing Liam for a moment and rumbles, “I could stay here all night, but it might be more comfortable if we made it to the bed.”  
  
“What, you don’t want me to get on my knees right here and suck you off?” Liam asks, startling himself with his boldness.  
  
Travis inhales sharply and Liam can feel how aroused Travis is even through all the layers of their clothes. “Change of plans,” Travis says, and puts his hands on Liam’s shoulders and presses him down. Liam goes willingly and makes quick work of getting Travis’s jeans and boxers off.  
  
Travis leans against the wall and fists his hands in Liam’s hair as Liam eagerly wraps his mouth around Travis’s cock. He starts slow, making note of Travis’s reactions, but quickly escalates to taking Travis’s cock deep into his mouth.  
  
“Goddamn,” Travis pants, “You’ve got an amazing mouth.”  
  
Liam shivers at the praise, sucking harder, moving his head faster. Travis tightens his fingers in Liam’s hair, and Liam moans around Travis’s cock.  
  
“You like that, huh?” Travis gasps. “You want me to fuck your mouth? You want me to use you like the good little cocksucker you are?”  
  
Liam makes an affirmative noise and then Travis begins vigorously fucking Liam’s mouth while holding Liam in place by his hair.  
  
“Fuck,” Travis groans, “That’s so fucking good, gonna…” and tries to loosen his grip on Liam a little. Liam doesn’t pull back but instead increases his pace until Travis’s fingers tighten back in Liam’s hair and Travis resumes fucking deep into his mouth until he groans and shudders as he comes down Liam’s throat.  
  
Travis slumps against the wall, gasping for breath. Liam leans back on his heels, trying to catch his breath as well.  
  
“Holy shit,” Travis says. “Gimme a minute here.”  
  
“Yeah,” Liam says a little hoarsely, thinking _holy shit, did that just happen?_  
  
After a moment, Travis straightens up, steps out of his discarded clothing and shoes, pulls his t-shirt off over his head, and tosses it towards the corner of the room. Then he steps forward and more or less scoops Liam up from his kneeling position and tosses him on the bed.  
  
“My turn,” Travis growls, tugging at Liam’s clothing. Liam scrambles to assist in getting it off as quickly as possible. Ordinarily he’d be self-conscious about getting naked with someone for the first time, but whatever part of him would feel that way apparently stepped out for the night as soon as he left the bar. And judging from the way Travis is looking at his naked body, he isn’t a disappointment.  
  
As soon as Liam is naked, Travis pounces on him, pins him to the bed, and begins kissing him again. Liam doesn’t struggle (although he wonders what would happen if he did) but instead moves against and under Travis, enjoying the sensation of being covered by Travis’s body and the feel of them together.  
  
Travis pushes himself up on one elbow and looks down at Liam. “So you like having your hair pulled and your mouth used; what else do you like?”  
  
Liam flushes and finally says, “Whatever you want to give me.”  
  
“Now, that’s a dangerous thing to say,” Travis says, lazily trailing a fingertip down Liam’s chest. “You’ve only just met me. Who knows what kinky shit I might be into?”  
  
“I guess I’ll just have to find out the hard way,” Liam says.  
  
Travis snorts at the pun and then pinches one of Liam’s nipples until Liam gasps. “Guess you will, smart guy,” he says, before lowering his head to leave a trail of kisses and bites from Liam’s neck to his navel which causes Liam to make noises that he hopes aren’t audible in the other rooms.  
  
By the time Travis’s head is near Liam’s cock, Liam is so hard that it hurts, and he’s pretty sure that no matter what Travis has planned, it’s going to last an embarrassingly short amount of time for him. But Travis doesn’t pay any attention to Liam’s erection, and instead uses his large hands to spread Liam’s thighs before lowering his head and kissing and biting them, moving down one and then up the other. Then Travis slides his thighs under Liam’s ass and Liam feels Travis’s breath hot against his taint before Travis lowers his head again and begins licking him there. At first Liam squirms because it’s almost too much, but Travis holds him firmly in place with his hands, stroking with his tongue until the squirming turns into pleasurable writhing.  
  
“Fuck, Travis,” Liam groans, barely able to make words.  
  
Travis lifts his head. “Was that a comment, or a request?” he says.  
  
“Yes,” Liam moans.  
  
“Stay there,” Travis says, releasing his hold and getting up for a minute. Liam flops back onto the bed, not sure he could move if he wanted to, and hears Travis rummaging in his suitcase. Then Travis returns, and Liam hears a cap popping and then feels Travis pressing a slicked finger into his ass.  
  
“This what you want?” Travis asks, slowly sliding his finger in and out. “You want me to open you up so you can take my cock like a good little slut?”  
  
“I’ve wanted that since we got in the elevator,” Liam says breathlessly, rocking his body forward as Travis adds another finger.  
  
“As soon as I saw you in that bar, all I wanted to do was to bring you up here and fuck you,” Travis says, thrusting deeper with his fingers, finding the spot that causes Liam to keen incoherently and fight to keep from coming right that second.  
  
“Tell me what you want. Tell me how much you want it,” Travis rumbles, stilling his fingers but keeping them inside.  
  
Liam struggles to make words happen, but finally manages, “Fuck...fuck me, please.”  
  
Travis resumes moving his fingers in a teasing rhythm. “Ask me again. Beg me to fuck you,” he growls.  
  
Liam takes a deep shuddering breath and tries again. “Fuck...Travis, fuck...please...Fuck me hard...use me....fuck...I want you so fucking much…”  
  
Travis slides his fingers out and moves away. Liam whines softly, needily, but he doesn’t have to wait long before Travis positions himself, picks up Liam’s legs so that they’re resting against Travis’s chest and shoulders, and drives his cock into Liam with one smooth thrust. Travis drives into Liam hard and fast and Liam rocks up eagerly as Travis gives him just what he asked for.  
  
“You feel so fucking good,” Travis gasps, “So fucking tight, so fucking willing. So good for me.”  
  
Liam moans incoherently, gone beyond words into a place of pure sensation.  
  
“Do you want to come?” Travis growls.  
  
“Yes, fuck, yes please,” Liam gasps.  
  
Travis slides a hand down and wraps it around Liam’s cock. It takes only a few strokes before Liam cries out so loud that people in adjoining rooms -- hell, probably the adjoining county -- can probably hear and comes all over Travis’s hand and his own stomach.  
  
Travis doesn’t stop fucking Liam after Liam comes but instead fucks him harder and faster, his breath coming in pants and growls until he snarls sharply and pulses deep inside Liam. Then he eases out slowly and flops down next to Liam on the bed.  
  
Liam raises a limp hand and drapes it over Travis, patting him gently as they both pant exhaustedly.  
  
“Hey,” Travis says a while later when they’ve both somewhat recovered, “Was that what you wanted?”  
  
Liam props himself up on an elbow so he can look Travis in the face. “For you to pick me up in a bar as if I were a stranger and then have your wicked way with me? Yes, that was exactly what I wanted.”  
  
“Good, cause, uh, I really liked it too,” Travis says.  
  
“I could tell,” Liam says.  
  
“You’ve never gone down on me as soon as we’ve gotten in the door before,” Travis says.  
  
“Yeah, well, you’ve never called me a little slut before,” Liam says.  
  
“Was that okay?” Travis asks.  
  
“That was very okay. Beyond okay,” Liam says, kissing Travis lightly.  
  
“We should do this more often,” Travis says.  
  
“What? Go to conventions?” Liam teases. “Pretty sure we already do a lot of those.”  
  
“Pick each other up at them,” Travis says.  
  
“Why should we wait until the next one of those?” Liam says. “There are bars where we live. Heck, I’d pick you up at the grocery store.”  
  
“Okay, then it’s your turn next time,” Travis says, pulling Liam close.  
  
“Looking forward to it, stranger,” Liam says, sealing the bargain with a kiss.


End file.
